


Across the Black Bridge

by Jevil_Joss



Category: Dead Cells (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: One day, I'll make it into the light.





	Across the Black Bridge

I strode onto the Black Bridge, broadsword across my back. I'd died before. I'd made it to the Bridge before. This time I had an electric whip, a fire grenade, and an ice grenade. 

I'd never beaten the Concierge. Run after run, death after death. This time I'd hack his fat bastard face into pieces. 

I swung my broadsword out to the side, striding forward. The Concierge stood at the opposite end of the Bridge, and roared. 

Was he just a monster? Or was he a person, infected by the mysterious disease known as the Malaise? What was the Malaise? Am I just a person infected by it? Is that why I can't die?

I thought back to the guard woman I'd met that one day. The day after I'd been Beheaded. Who had died by something that was roaming around--something that wasn't one of the zombies or grenadiers. Had it been the Concierge? Or had it been what came after?

What did come after? Was it freedom, or another prison? Was there even a world outside the prison?

I squared my feet solidly on the ground, hefting my broadsword as the Concierge stomped forward. To think like that was suicide. Not that I'd not done suicide before. But I was tired of mucking about in the darkness. Whenever I'd made it to the ramparts, the first thing I'd always done was to look at the sun. This time I stared at the swollen beast before me. 

I rolled forward, getting behind him and hacking him in the back with my broadsword. 

I'd make it across the Black Bridge. I'd make it through whatever came next. And I'd kill the bastard that killed the guard woman I'd met. 

I would see the sun again. 


End file.
